Sun Light
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Dawn light sequel.Anthony and the others are still going to the Dawn Light in right? Wrong,when a quick arguement between siblings creates tention Mr. Garrnet Cullen decides to take some of their friends along with them to have some REAL fun.With Problems
1. U&Me in Vegas

_**Hey its me and I decided to write down ideas and here's one. Dawn light sequel. and yeah I went here for Vacation. and Sorry for it being short and for the blond comment( its not true blonds are smart people too) but yeah.**_

**_Disclaimer: don't own Twilight but I own Anthony and others you don't know. but haze...I don't think he has a 'face' yet._**

**_Hope you like. it_**

_**U&ME: Vegas**_

I hate to admit, it but I hate summer. Why you ask? When you are getting text, emails and instant messaged by the SAME person it begins to annoy you. The person who is doing this is a dumb-ass; Garrnet Cullen. The one with black hair who makes blonds seem smart (a/n: no offence to anyone blond moments are not real. To me at least. But yeah don't take it personal Jessica is worse and it's not for her hair) and I mean Albert Einstein smart.

"Maybe he's lonely" Ana, who came with us stated. I on the other hand, was not thinking that at all. The Cullen's were hiding something… and I was going to find it out.

"No, he isn't. He has his brothers."

"but-" I interrupted her before she could finish; I was sick of her protecting him, why didn't she try to see my side.

"He's in a _car_ with his family in it." I knew my face was cherry red. I was pissed.

"Anna, just let it go" Dustin, who wasn't really listening was being an air head. And thought he was able to get into the conversation Ana and I were having.

"Was I talking to you?" it was as if I was a different person. I would never have let that slip out my mouth but it did. Dustin had stopped the car in a stopping area and turned to me from the front driver seat to the back passenger seat.

"No, but now you are." he hissed and I knew I was in for it. Fuck.

"What the hell would tell you to talk to me like that?"

"My brain dumb-ass" What. The. HELL.

"What the fucking hell is up with you?!" By now both our eyes were changing, like as if they were mood rings, they were brighter then normal. We both glared at the other until Garrnet had parked behind us and walked out and tapped the glass.

"Everything okay?" He asked with a grin. Dustin and me turned our heads sharply to him and yelled at him at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING WANT!!" "GARRNET GET THE HELL INTO YOU CAR SO I CAN FUCKING YELL AT ANTHONY!!"

Yeah… We truly are brother and sister. Garrnet smiled and opened my door and took me out and replaced my place with his brother that Ana liked… it was Haze- no Alphonse!

I glared as I looked around and found his car was warm. But empty as Ana and Alphonse went into the back and Haze came back as well.

"Lets go somewhere" Haze grinned like a mad man. Alphonse nodded shyly and Garrnet chuckled and waited until the Dustin was out of sight and drove the other way. AKA: Nevada. And sadly it was night time. And in Nevada was Vegas. And in Vegas, was Rooms and other things I wasn't ready for. Or so I thought.

What happens in Vegas.

Stays in Vegas.

**_Okay there you are and again sorry on how short it is and yeah. but tell me what you think. ^-^ _**


	2. Excalibur And The Tickets

**_Hey People! ^-^ Heres chapter two and Garrnet goes a bit over board. and again Disclaimers on the first chapter so Im not repeating it. But I will repeat That HAZE IS UP FOR GRABS!! I have no idea what he should trully act like so yeah i just threw that in there for you who like this fic and stuff, there will be others. _**

**_Thanks To People Who Reviewed. Even if its not good I would take it or advise Im not that picky. but no all caps; yelling it would seem you where if you did. Anyway enjoy. Hope its not confusing guys._**

I was not having fun. It had been over six hours and we were almost there thanks to _someone_ driving like mad man on the road.  
"But I don't want to get there in the morning! I got our rooms, I need to hurry to do the other things, like get haze in a strip joint." Garrnet shouted over the heavy metal that I thought he liked. But itwas Alphonse, AKA: Shy guy, who liked it. Ana and I were the odd ones out. She like pop and I really didn't care…  
"Anna! Anna! Look at this chain letter!" Her girlish squeal sent spikes though my ears, Pissing me off more. It was fucking hot, and she wanted me to look at a chain letter after she complained it was to hot. It was all her fault i was in that mood. I said it. I wanted to wring her little neck for complaining to Alphonse. Who, at that time was in my place, the front.  
_**Flash Back  
**No, I'm not Anastasia." Anthony mumbled and leaned against the window as the cold wind seeped through the little crack above her, Though she did not see it for her eyes were closed. Garrnet was staring at her until the car slammed to a halt.  
"THE HELL!" He growled at his Brother who was laughing hard.  
"Anthony was sleeping, she has to suffer too."  
" I am suffering I'm here with your dumb-ass."  
"IM COLD!!!" Everyone looked at Ana and sighed. They found a resting area after the heat was turned up and Alphonse and Haze took the two's place next to Ana.  
"Thank you god." Anthony groaned as she felt lips at her ear.  
"You are welcome." She turned to see Garrnet smirking as their lips brushed against the other slightly, sending a chill down her spine  
**End of Flash back  
**_I hate to admit it… But I loved that moment.  
"Baby." I felt my eye twitch as I was called that name. Turning to the owner of the voice I saw that it was my turn. Yes, somewhere between the lines while I was thinking of the time the heat was on they were playing a stupid game: Truth or dare. And it was my turn to pick which one I wanted.  
"Dare." Haze grinned like a jester cat and Garrnet chuckled darkly. I looked down and sighed as Haze said the dare.  
"You have to kiss Net." He chuckled and I turned to Garrnet, who was smiling had pulled me closer to him.  
I gasped softly as the others got out the car and into the small store leaving me and Garrnet alone. Turning to look at him I felt his lips on mine and, I shuttered. The feeling making my mind fog. Garrnet soon cupped my face as he leaned back in his chair. I was on top of him as I felt something slightly warm and wet brushing against my lips. I opened my eyes slightly to try to see what it was.  
_Oh my god it's his tongue._ I really couldn't register what was happening but soon his tongue brushed against mine and then they were tangled with the other and I hate to admit it but…. DAMN!  
Garrnet soon slid his hands to my waist and pulled me so I laid on him, sloppily but still on him. I closed my eyes again and heard a soft moan and stiffened. That was _me_. As if in response a louder, deeper moan happened and those cold lips of his left mine. I looked at Garrnet in the eye and felt his hand in my hair, rubbing my scalp softly as he went to my neck and pressed a rough kiss against it.  
"You smell like peaches and mangos." He whispered to me as he slammed our lips together tightly.  
All I could even let my brain process was how I didn't want the others to come back for a while.  
But it didn't last. He was soon setting me in my seat, still holding me while he pretty much sucked off my face. Ana and the others got in as Garrnet let my lips go, leaving them pinker and swollen. I only could tell because my lips hurt.  
"Dude…..I didn't mean swallow her face." Haze whimpered and switched places with me.  
By then I was ashamed of myself, and fell asleep.

When I somewhat came to I heard the boys taking to some girl.  
"Yes your rooms are ready Mr. Cullen." I heard a chuckle.  
"No, thank _you_." Haze.  
I felt movement from under my legs and figured I was being carried on someone's back and didn't move. I _like_ not having to walk.  
"Damn. These two sleep like rocks." Soon I opened my eyes, and wanted down.  
"Down."  
"Nope" I looked at the one holding me and saw Garrnet under me.. Well in front of me, but still.  
Garrnet smirked as I began to wiggle off, feeling my shoe touching the ground. Soon I was handed a card key. I stared at it as if it was something I had never seen before and then at him.  
"Why are you giving.. never mind." I soon was let go when we reached the floor and followed the boys and saw Haze's hand with tickets in it; I hate when people do that.  
"Thunder From Down Under?" I read the title of the show and saw the rating and gasped.  
"No." I placed my hands on my hips and then froze when he placed the tickets in my shirt.

"Just go, relax. They'll help you…relieve some stress."  
Soon I turned to the room Ana and I shared and opened it when the lock accepted the key, and helped Ana in with me. The room was nice. To king sized beds and a nice view.  
"Woo!" Ana squealed at the sight of the pool… with guys. I sat and pulled the tickets out and read the print on it.

**Excalibur hotel  
Night pass.  
Thunder From Down Under  
**

Maybe We should go to it. What could go wrong?  
"Ana, want to see something with guys in it?" The word guys made her jump with excitement.  
"YEAH!!!"  
"Lets go."

**_Okay That was it and as you (who have seen TFDU) you know what would happen at their shows ^-^ I just got back from Vegas when I typed this so It was in my head._**

**_R&R_**

**_See ya!_**

**_Mindight_**


	3. JB and the truth about the Cullens

**Okay sorry again for not updating sooner. this one i kinda forgot it was here. -_-; anywho do not blame me that three guys we all know from Disney are in here i was cornered and was force to listen to their music so its gonna take a while for me to get that out my system. but people who like them like my friend. oh well. they're here.**

It wasn't what I wanted. The show was….._entertaining._ But I ended up hiding Ana's face so she didn't see what they were doing.

"That was so……EW." Ana said after we got into our room, kicking her shoes off and laid down on her bed. I on the other hand was still standing.

"Ana, we have to go out in ten minutes. Come on." I said.

Ana groaned and sat up, looking at me as if I was crazy. After that show I needed air, staying in this room wasn't helping me. She whined a bit and finally got up. Her hair slightly frizzy from rubbing it against my jacket. Her eyes swollen slightly but I think it's from crying. I couldn't really tell. She was having an allergic reaction to someones hair protect in there so maybe it effected her eyes

"You'll be okay Ana. Alphonse is going to be there." I smiled but she frowned. "If Nick Jonas was here I would be happier."

I sighed. She shouldn't have listened to their CD I told her not too.

"Well If Joe and Nick Jonas were here. They would be having FUN, looking around." I said and walked out the door, Ana at my tail.

Maybe The Brothers should be here. Their near our age…. Well one of them is but still. Their dead… or should be.

"Well they died…. It's what. 2050 now?" Ana said, stating the fact that they were gone. But something caught my eye.

"Then why do those three look like them?" I pointed out. This is were most SMART people say: 'holy shit the Jonas Brothers are not human!'

Then run.

But I'm too smart for that. Their eyes were like The Cullen family so I'm going to find out. I had told Ana to say there as I walked to them, ready to know what they were. What those _things_ where from the school year. The three turned to me and I stopped. My eyes on the youngest.

"Hi, Um I'm Nick." He said and smiled softly. I nodded and opened my mouth.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked proudly and Nick nodded, being jabbed in the back as a motion to stop.

"Well three of them are here with us, and I need Information because if I don't I will let my little friend over there scream your last name since you are suppose to be deceased." Their eyes widened at what I said. Busted. Nick was the first to talk. He had took me to an empty place and explained what happened. They had almost died in a plane crash, their family killed but Kevin had pushed his younger brothers out and barely made it himself. His other siblings didn't wake up when he tried to wake them.

"And, we some times visit them… but you have to pretend you don't know alright?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I think I knew…. But I didn't believe it when those things were after me. And I was shown… I just can't believe it…" Nick nodded. His eyes were like the Cullen's.

"Those are something made from an ability of a vampire." He said as we walked back to his family. He was smiling now.

"You know. I think Garrnet likes you Anthony." I froze. "I never told you my-"

"Heightened hearing." Nick interrupted me, knowing my statement. I nodded and sighed.

Great. JUST great.

The Jonas Brother, as well as the Cullen's are vampires. What next? I'm going to have a hot elf as a boyfriend? The elf part I rather not have. Nick seemed to notice why I was quite.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"Is that why he kissed me like that on our dare?!" I almost shouted it. It couldn't be helped. I wanted to know many things as well.

Nick just smiled and started.

"Well his ability is to turn into a dragon… kind of."

Did he just say dragon?

I looked at him amazement as he led me to Ana, who seemed to have fainted.

"What happened to her?" I asked…. Joe? Kevin? I DON'T KNOW! Can I restart today?!

"Joe told her. It wasn't my fault he thought since Nick was telling you we could tell her. I told him not to I swear." Kevin said and I went onto the floor with Ana and to her ear.

_Ana. Alphonse is wanting to go swimming, he's SHIRTLESS_

That did it. Ana was up and looking around. Well her other choice in a carrier is an Alphonse lover. I mean it.

Ana looked at me and was wide eyed.

"They're vampires…" I nodded. "But they're _so_ cute." I stated sarcastically, leaning on nick, who I knew instantly was going to be my best guy friend. Ana nodded and she got up, looking shocked still. She had that face that only certain people can make; I laughed. The three brothers just smiled at her face, holding their laughs but I couldn't, I wasn't like that at all.

"Anna it's not funny." I stopped laughing at her when I heard Haze's voice. It wasn't hard to miss; I mean the boy was a loud talker. He doesn't know how to whisper. Turning to the loudmouth I saw Alphonse and Garrnet, both looking at Ana and me. I never saw Alphonse with his hair in a shy-guy style. You could only see one of his eyes. The back of his slightly long hair was spiked like Garrnet's was. Ana gasped softly and I could tell by Alphonse's widened eyes. He knew she knew. His eyes softened more then they normally were. As they three walked over Alphonse pulled Ana to his chest and rested his head on her hair. She was lucky.

"Soooooooo wanna have Sex?" I felt a hot hand on my ass and turned to the toucher to see Garrnet.

"NO!!" I shouted my face purple with anger. He _touched_ me. I don't want him to ever again….for now at least we'll see. He chuckled and smirked.

"Just joking. I don't believe and the premarital sex." He grinned at me and I just frowned.

I highly doubt that. I would have had him write it.

I want to restart time. I want to be born in 1993 like I should be. I would have met Nick and would be friends. Ana would be happy Alphonse was human and I would be happy, not looking for that feeling what every neglected child felt.

I wanted to restart.

**hoped you liked it guys.**

**-Midnight**


End file.
